


Howl

by amaronith



Series: Human Nature [5]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage, leather, a blindfold, a collar, toys, vague shades of D/s, a loose definition of "punishment", and a human doing sexy things with a non-human. Post-Jak X, so the boys are 19. Spoilers for the games if you haven't played them (except Lost Frontier).
> 
> Sequel to Raise Your Hands.
> 
> Written for the "penance/punishment" square on my kink_bingo card.
> 
> Dedicated to Sillyneko/Robin and Torsui.

"I don't see why we have to even go to this thing," Jak muttered as he carried a hanger and a small box down the hall to their room in Haven Palace. "The only reason we're going to be there is so Ashelin can parade us around as proof that she's tamed the Dark Eco Freak and his _pet_ into functioning members of society."

"I _think_ it has something more to do with the fact that we're known from Kras City to Spargus as the undefeated racing champions, and this whole shindig is her party for the new race stadium she built to bring more revenue into the city. Lots of big racing names are gonna be there. Even _Razer's_ coming!"

Jak glanced at Daxter with a scowl. "There's no real reason for us to be there, Dax."

"You know what I think? I think your problem has more to do with having to wear a suit than it does going to the actual party. You were fine with it until you found out it's formal attire and that Ashelin ambushed us with that tailor. To be fair, I can't really blame you. There's only one other person besides me whose hands belong anywhere _near_ your crotch and that's _you_! I was _this close_ to breaking his grabby fucking hands." Daxter growled, his hackles rising.

Jak reached up his free hand to stroke Daxter's fur. "You know what? We have a few hours before we have to get ready, let's do something that will calm us _both_ down and put us in a better mood for the stupid party we can't get out of."

Daxter nuzzled Jak's jaw with a grumble. "Yeah....you have something in mind?"

"I think I can come up with something."

–

Jak, Daxter decided, was an evil, handsome, conniving, _sexy bastard_. 'Come here, Dax,' he said, 'and take off your pants.' 'Just let me put this blindfold on you.' 'Don't you trust me?'

To be fair, it was the last part that had gotten him into the mess. Of course he trusted Jak, and he knew Jak trusted _him_ when he wanted to do something new and kinky. But this? This was just down right _evil_.

"Jak, I get why my hands are tied, but why my tail, too? And what's this thing around my neck?" Daxter was on the bed, his face near Jak's pillow and he had been blindfolded, and then tied to the headboard. The twine wrapped around both his wrists before binding them together, then to the headboard so that he was pulled forward with his rump in the air. Daxter hadn't minded that much, even though the lack of sight bothered him a little. Then Jak had taken his tail, stroking it fondly even as he pulled it up over Daxter's head and managed to tie it there, leaving Daxter feeling a little exposed (and extremely turned on). Then something had slipped around his neck, and Jak had been fiddling with it for a few minutes now.

"Well Dax, you're tied up like this so you can't move."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, chief."

"Oh I know that, but I don't want you to _move_, Dax," He purred, stroking a hand down Daxter's back and over his rump. "At all. Which is what the collar is for."

"A collar?! Jak-!"

"You see, Daxter," Jak went on, as though Daxter hadn't spoken, "It tightens a little more every time you move, so you'll have stay very, very still if you want to keep breathing. I will, of course, cut it off you if you start to suffocate, but no one likes to be choked, do they?"

"Uh…"

"And I haven't even given you your gift yet, how thoughtless of me."

Daxter felt Jak's weight leave the bed and whimpered, "I don't need any presents, Jak, really…"

"Oh but Daxter, I had Tess go through all that trouble of getting it for me to give to you…" Something long and hard was fastened to Daxter's tail, the blunt tip pressed _just_ against his opening. It was maybe as thick as one of Jak's fingers. "Do you like it? I got it in yellow, to match your fur."

"You're too kind," Daxter muttered, even though the head of his cock was just starting to poke out of its sheath.

"I try, Dax," Jak murmured fondly. "The best part of your present is that it's remote-controlled." There was a soft click before the thing – the vibrator – attached to his tail started to hum and vibrate, making Daxter gasp and his cock slide all the way out. "I can control how intense the vibrations get with this little remote, so I can be anywhere in the room while making sure you enjoy your toy."

"Wait, Jak, you're not gonna leave me like this-?!"

"Yes, Daxter, I am. I have a lot to do to get ready, after all," Jak was moving around the room while Daxter wriggled a bit, making the collar tighten slightly around his neck.

Daxter whimpered, "Jak, Jak babe, don't do this, it ain't right, I thought you said we'd both relax, Jak come on…"

"Begging already Dax?"

Daxter clenched his jaw at Jak's amused tone, determined not to make another sound. If that was how Jak wanted to play, Daxter wasn't going to give him the satis- "_Ahn!_" Daxter moaned as the vibrator sped up against him, pleasure shooting up his spine and making his cock leak and twitch.

Jak was a dirty cheating bastard at this game.

Daxter could hear Jak moving around the room, the rustle of plastic and cloth nearly drowned out by the blood rushing in Daxter's ears, the steady increase of the vibrator's hum and intensity and his own harsh gasps and mewls as he struggled to get the vibrator to press harder against his entrance - maybe even _inside_ him - and the collar around his neck tightened a little more with every movement. It was getting harder to breathe, and in a distant part of his mind, he could hear someone whimpering and whining. There was pleasure sparking up his spine and down into his groin like a jolt of blue eco, making it hard to focus and think, and all around him was the scent of Jak and sex, his cock dripping onto the bed and down his shaft, soaking the fur around it with the viscous fluids.

"Jak, Jak, baby come on, please, please, please, please, Jak I need, oh God Jak please I can't, please touch me please-!" He gasped, feeling the collar biting into the skin of his throat, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"It sucks, doesn't it Dax? You being unable to touch yourself, me not touching you… makes you crazy, huh?" Jak's voice was a low, almost threatening purr.

"Jak, Jak, come on baby, you're gonna help me out right? You're gonna touch me, please touch me, come on, don't leave me like this-!"

"Remember, Dax, when you did this to me? It was torture, Dax."

"Jak, please, please, please, please-!"

"Not touching myself was fine, I didn't care that much about that. Not touching you? I hated it. _Hated it_, Dax." The bed shifted as Jak leaned in close to Daxter's ear. "Never, _ever_, keep me from touching you when we're having sex again, Dax."

A full body shudder ran through Daxter. "I promise, I promise, please just _let me come_!"

Jak chuckled. "You want to come, Dax?"

"_YES!_"

"All right, I'll let you come," Jak purred. "Because I love you, and you asked so nicely." A leather-covered palm stoked up Daxter's cock and he _yowled_, coming hard as the collar tightened dramatically. In the distance there was soft _snap_, and suddenly Daxter could breathe again, though he still felt the collar around his neck. He slumped forward with a low, keening mewl before the blindfold was taken off his eyes and the vibrator was shut off and removed. He blinked blearily at the sudden brightness and his body still tingled. "You in there Dax?"

"…..yeah…"

"You got my glove messy, Dax. You should clean it up." Jak held his come-covered glove in front of Daxter's face, and Daxter blinked slowly at him before dragging his tongue across the leather with a low moan, and didn't stop until all drops of white were gone. "_Good boy,_" Jak purred. "Now let's get you free, hm?"

As Jak cut Daxter from the headboard, Daxter slumped over, his sides heaving and he felt even more exposed than he had being tied up.. "Oh wow…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…that was intense."

Jak grinned and reached for the collar. "Let's get this off you, huh?"

"No." Daxter lifted his hand to stroke across the simple wire around his neck.

Jak arched an eyebrow. "You… don't want it off?"

"I'm not ready to take it off yet, okay?"

Jak chuckled and stroked Daxter's side. "Alright… you can hide it under your bow tie."

"…we still have to go to the party?" Daxter blinked again, and noticed for the first time that Jak was in his suit, complete with tie. "…you are wearing your gloves to the party?"

"It is for the new racing stadium. You're gonna wear yours too. They'll look good with your suit."

Daxter chuckled weakly. "You need to clean your gloves…"

Jak stroked along Daxter's flank, "I'll do it while you're in the bath. Then I'll help you get dressed."

"…Jak?"

"Hm?" Jak kept stroking.

"…how did this relax _you_ at all?"

"I got to watch you. And I got my revenge," Jak chuckled. "Come on," He scooped Daxter up and nuzzled him affectionately. "I'll get your bath set up, and I'll wash my glove while you soak."

Daxter tucked his head under Jak's chin and purred, his hand coming up to stroke the wire around his neck. What he didn't tell Jak was that he kind of wanted to keep it.

At least the party would prove to be interesting.


End file.
